Suppositories containing an iodophor such as povidone iodine, are known. The known suppositories consist of povidone iodine and polyethylene glycol (M. Wt. about 1000). Although the level of iodine activity achieved by these suppositories is acceptable, it could usefully be improved.
Such an improvement would be particularly useful in the case of iodophor-containing vaginal suppositories, but would also be advantageous in the case of rectal suppositories in which antibacterial agents are added to supplement the action of, for example, anti-inflammatory agents.